


Crime And Punishment

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-14
Updated: 2007-01-13
Packaged: 2018-08-15 23:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8076253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: The crew is surprised when they inadvertently release an alien criminal from his prison. They’re even more surprised when they learn what the crime was.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Disclaimer: â€œStar Trekâ€, â€œEnterprise, and all related characters and events are the sole property of Paramount Pictures, Inc., except for those specifically created by me for this story. This is fan fiction and no infringement of copyright is intended.  


* * *

ONE

An explosion rocked the Enterprise. Archer was barely able to keep from being thrown from his chair. He hit the intercom button on the arm of his chair.

â€œArcher to engineering,â€ he practically screamed. â€œTrip whatâ€™s going on?â€

â€œAll of the starboard plasma injectors just suddenly blew, sir,â€ responded Trip. â€œIf we donâ€™t shut down the warp engines now, theyâ€™re going to blow.â€

â€œAll stop,â€ ordered Archer.

The Enterprise dropped from warp and came to a full stop in space. Archer jumped from his chair and headed for the turbolift. Several minutes later he exited the turbolift in the engineering section.

â€œTrip, what happened?â€ asked Archer.

â€œStill checking, sir,â€ said Trip. â€œIt appears that a relay misfired. My guess is that it sent a signal through the systems that made it appear as if we had suddenly jumped to warp four. The plasma injectors werenâ€™t ready for the sudden increase in power.â€

â€œAny idea what caused the relay to misfire?â€ asked Archer.

â€œWonâ€™t know that until I get it out and have a look at it,â€ said Trip.

â€œHow long for repairs?â€ asked Archer.

â€œAt least four hours,â€ said Trip. â€œMaybe longer once weâ€™ve checked it out. Until then I wouldnâ€™t go to warp. Unless you want the ship to go up like a roman candle.â€

â€œUnderstood,â€ said Archer. â€œWhat about the impulse drive?â€

â€œIt should be fine,â€ said Trip. â€œGive me about ten minutes to run a diagnostic on it but there shouldnâ€™t be any damage to it.â€

â€œLet Travis know when youâ€™re done,â€ said Archer. â€œAnd keep me apprised of the situation.â€

â€œAye, Capâ€™n,â€ said Trip.

Archer returned to the bridge. Trip was better qualified to handle the repairs than he was. And he had to check the damage, if any, to the rest of the ship.

â€œDamage report,â€ ordered Archer as he entered the bridge.

â€œMinimal, sir,â€ reported Travis. â€œA few secondary systems shorted out on several decks, but nothing serious.â€

â€œInjuries?â€ questioned Archer.

â€œNone reported, sir,â€ sail Tâ€™Pol. â€œThe extent of the damage seems localized to engineering.â€

â€œThank God for small favors.â€ said Archer.

â€œCaptain, I do not believe a deity was involved,â€ said Tâ€™Pol.

â€œJust a figure of speech,â€ said Archer. â€œIs there anything near the ship?â€

â€œSensors indicate an uninhabited system at 217 mark 9,â€ said Tâ€™Pol. â€œI am also reading a small asteroid bearing 114 mark 3. Other than normal space debris there does not appear to be anything in proximity to the Enterprise.â€

â€œOkay,â€ said Archer. â€œTravis, when you hear from Trip, resume our course on impulse drive only.â€

â€œAye, sir,â€ said Travis.

Travis checked his board.

â€œSub-Commander,â€ he said, â€œcheck the readings on that asteroid. Does that look like an alloy to you?â€

Tâ€™Pol checked the readings and cocked one eyebrow.

â€œThe ensign is correct, Captain,â€ she reported. â€œThe asteroid does not appear to be a natural phenomena. It appears to be made of a very sophisticated alloy.â€

â€œAn alloy?â€ questioned Archer. â€œYou mean someone made an asteroid?â€

â€œApparently so,â€ said Tâ€™Pol.

â€œWhy?â€ asked Archer.

â€œUnknown, sir,â€ said Tâ€™Pol. â€œBut there is something else that is curious about it. It appears to be hollow. Iâ€™m reading an atmosphere and one life form.â€

â€œYou mean someoneâ€™s inside there?â€ asked Archer.

â€œYes sir,â€ responded Tâ€™Pol.


	2. Chapter 2

TWO

â€œMost curious,â€ said Tâ€™Pol. â€œThere seems to be no opening in the exterior of the asteroid. Whomever is inside seems to have been sealed in there.â€

â€œTravis, alter course,â€ said Archer. â€œBring us alongside that asteroid.â€

â€œAltering course,â€ said Travis.

â€œWhy would someone seal a person inside an artificial asteroid?â€ questioned Archer.

â€œI can think of only one reason,â€ said Tâ€™Pol. â€œIt must be some form of prison.â€

â€œVery effective prison,â€ said Malcolm, â€œNo way out and no where to go if you could get out.â€

â€œThese readings do not make sense,â€ said Tâ€™Pol. â€œThey indicate the asteroid has been in space for approximately 3,961 years. But I am unaware of any life form with a longevity of such magnitude.â€

â€œMaybe there was more than one at one time,â€ offered Hoshi. â€œMaybe it was a multi-generational prison.â€

â€œI donâ€™t think so,â€ said Travis. â€œThe interior of the asteroid would be pretty cramped for more than two or three people. Its interior is hollow, but itâ€™s relatively small, no larger than one of our cargo bays.â€

â€œWhat about the bioreadings?â€ asked Archer. â€œAnything unusual about them?â€

â€œNo, sir,â€ said Tâ€™Pol. â€œIt appears to be a life form similar to humans. The atmosphere inside the asteroid is a standard oxygen-nitrogen mixture. Iâ€™m also reading some mechanisms within the asteroid. One seems to be remarkably similar to the life support systems of the Enterprise. There is also an artificial gravity generator.â€

â€œWell, if thereâ€™s no opening,â€ said Archer, â€œis there anyway we could make an opening?â€

â€œInadvisable sir,â€ said Tâ€™Pol. â€œAny breach in the exterior of the asteroid would be similar to opening an airlock on Enterprise. It would cause the immediate evacuation of the atmosphere inside the asteroid. The occupant would surely die within seconds.â€

â€œWell, if thereâ€™s no way to make an opening,â€ said Archer, â€œI guess the only way to get the occupant out is by using the transporter.â€

â€œIs that wise, sir?â€ Malcolm questioned. â€œI know weâ€™ve used it to transport people before but we really donâ€™t know what long term affects transporting living tissue might have on a person. Especially on an unknown life form.â€

â€œThere are other considerations as well, Captain,â€ said Tâ€™Pol. â€œIf it is a prison then removing the occupant might well be a violation of the laws regarding that prison. It is inadvisable to interfere with the inner workings of another society.â€

â€œWe donâ€™t know that itâ€™s a prison,â€ said Archer. â€œAnd there arenâ€™t any planetary systems nearby. So whoever created that asteroid is a long way off. Besides, Iâ€™m curious. Why create an asteroid and then imprison someone inside it? I canâ€™t think of any crime that would warrant such punishment.

â€œHoshi, let Trip know what weâ€™re going to do. Have Phlox meet us in the transporter room. That occupant may be in need of medical attention. You and Malcolm will accompany me to greet our visitor.â€™

â€œSir,â€ said Malcolm, â€œI suggest we maintain a security alert until weâ€™re sure of the situation. We know nothing about that occupant or why heâ€™s there.â€

â€œVery well,â€ said Archer. â€œBut I donâ€™t want a bunch of security men in the transporter room. Bring a phase pistol but keep it out of sight. Just in case thereâ€™s a problem.â€

â€œAye, sir,â€ said Malcolm, pulling out the phase pistol he kept at the tactical console on the bridge.

â€œSet it for stun,â€ said Archer. â€œTravis, keep an eye on the sensors, just in case thereâ€™s someone else out here that we havenâ€™t detected yet.â€

â€œAye, sir,â€ said Travis.

â€œTâ€™Pol, you have the bridge,â€ said Archer as he, Hoshi, and Malcolm headed for the turbolift.

Trip and Phlox were already in the transporter when Archer and the others arrived.

â€œI understand weâ€™re about to have a guest,â€ said Phlox smiling.

â€œThatâ€™s right, doctor,â€ said Archer. â€œI want you to make sure heâ€™s not carrying any communicable diseases.â€

â€œUnderstood,â€ replied Phlox.

â€œYou sure you want to do this, Capâ€™n?â€ asked Trip. â€œWe really donâ€™t know how transporting a living creature affects it.â€

â€œThose of us who have done it seem to be okay,â€ said Archer. â€œI donâ€™t think thereâ€™s any real danger.â€

â€œOkay, if you say so,â€ said Trip. â€œI have the coordinates ready to transport on your order.â€

â€œLetâ€™s do it then,â€ said Archer.

Trip activated the transporter and the mechanism began to hum. The beam took hold of the life form and it began to materialize on the transporter pad. Within seconds, a male alien appeared on the pad staring at the crew in the transporter room.


	3. Chapter 3

THREE

â€œOur guest appears quite healthy, Captain,â€ said Phlox, after examining him in sickbay. â€œNo communicable diseases I can detect and no infirmities or abnormalities. Heâ€™s appears to be in perfect health.â€

â€œThank you, Doctor,â€ said Archer. He turned to the man. â€œIâ€™m Jonathan Archer, Captain of the Earth ship, Enterprise.â€

â€œMy name is Farris,â€ said the man through the universal translator. â€œMy people are the Tessocks. I had half believed you were a hallucination when I appeared on your ship. An interesting mode of transportation.â€

â€œWe donâ€™t usually use it to transport people,â€ said Archer. â€œBut in your case we didnâ€™t have much choice.â€

Yes,â€ said Farris, â€œI was not meant to leave there.â€

â€œWeâ€™d like to talk to you about that,â€ said Archer. â€œIf youâ€™re up to it.â€

â€œCertainly, Captain.â€ said Farris, â€œItâ€™s nice to have someone to talk with for a change.â€

As Archer escorted their guest to the conference room, he noticed the similarities and differences between them. He looked rather human, except for his yellow skin and cat like eyes. And his eyelids blinked from right to left instead of up and down.

But other than these superficial differences Farris appeared very similar to humans. He breathed a similar atmosphere and had similar tolerances to heat and cold. Presumably, his nutrition requirements were also very similar.

Once at the conference room, Archer made the introductions to his crew. The only one absent was Trip, who had returned to engineering to continue the repairs. He seemed to feel if he werenâ€™t present it would be impossible to complete the repairs. As usual, he was somewhat overly protective of the warp engines.

â€œMr. Farris,â€ said Archer as they sat around the table, â€œweâ€™re curious why you were sealed in an artificial asteroids. Our sensors indicate itâ€™s been in space for nearly 4,000 years. Weâ€™ve never met a life form with such a long life span.â€

â€œYou still havenâ€™t, Captain,â€ said Farris. â€œThe life span for my race is just over 200 years.â€

â€œCurious,â€ said Tâ€™Pol. â€œAnd yet you remain in perfect health after nearly 20 times that amount of time.â€

â€œThereâ€™s a very good reason for it,â€ said Farris. â€œThe life support, even my diet is precisely balanced to be the most beneficial for my race. Not to mention a special mixture of gases and other compounds designed to prolong my life as much as possible. Cellular degeneration is severely inhibited. The asteroid was very carefully designed to make me live as long as was physically possible.â€

â€œQuite a remarkable scientific feat,â€ said Phlox. â€œIt seems to have done itâ€™s job very effectively.â€

â€œOh, that it did,â€ said Farris. â€œI have nearly an unlimited supply of reading material, videos, all forms of entertainment, even an artificial intelligence to talk with. Everything I need to remain sane and coherent for the rest of my life.â€

â€œAnd yet you are alone,â€ said Tâ€™Pol.

â€œPrecisely,â€ said Farris. â€œThe resources of my entire planet went into constructing that asteroid. To make sure I lived a long, comfortable life. But locked away where I would have absolutely no contact with any other living soul.â€

â€œSo it is a prison?â€ asked Tâ€™Pol.

â€œThatâ€™s exactly what it is, Sub-commander,â€ said Farris. â€œA prison for the most dangerous criminal in the history of my people. Someone so dangerous they couldnâ€™t execute me or theyâ€™d make me a martyr. So they made sure that would never happen.â€

â€œWhat could you possible have done that made you so dangerous?â€ asked Hoshi. â€œYou donâ€™t seem violent.â€

â€œMy crime was infinitely worse than anything violent,â€ said Farris. â€œI committed the most unthinkable crime someone of my race could commit. I wanted to be free.â€


	4. Chapter 4

FOUR

â€œI donâ€™t understand,â€ said Travis. â€œIsnâ€™t the desire to be free basic to almost all life forms?â€

â€œIt is documented among most known cultures,â€ said Tâ€™Pol. â€œIt does not seem logical to consider a desire to be a criminal offense.â€

â€œYou donâ€™t know my people,â€ said Farris. â€œYou see my skin color?â€

Itâ€™s a light yellow,â€ said Archer.

â€œYes,â€ said Farris. â€œMost Tessocks are born with a noticeably darker yellow skin. Some, like me, have a lighter shade of yellow, or a variety of other colors.â€

â€œI donâ€™t understand,â€ said Archer. â€œWhat does that have to do with it?â€

â€œEverything,â€ said Farris. â€œBecause weâ€™re different, we are seen as somehow sub-Tessock. Inferior. We arenâ€™t allowed to hold a position of importance, we are limited to the level of education we receive, we canâ€™t own property, and we have to have permission to marry or have children. Basic rights that â€˜normalâ€™ Tessocks take for granted.â€

â€œSimply because youâ€™re skins are a different color?â€ asked Malcolm.

â€œIs that so hard to believe?â€ asked Farris. â€œYou obviously hold similar beliefs.â€

â€œHow do you figure that?â€ asked Archer.

â€œEnsigns Sato and Mayweather,â€ said Farris. â€œObviously human. But their skin colors are different. And yet they hold relatively low positions on your ship. Ensign Mayweather, for example, is simply a pilot. And they are lower in rank than the lighter skinned color members of your crew.â€

â€œIâ€™m a pilot because thatâ€™s what I like to do,â€ said Travis. â€œAs for my low rank, I havenâ€™t been in Star Fleet that long. Like anyone else, I have to work my way up through the ranks.â€

â€œSo your rank and position has nothing to do with your skin color?â€ asked Farris.

â€œNot at all,â€ insisted Hoshi. â€œRace is not even a consideration.â€

â€œWell, granted it was at one time,â€ said Archer. â€œThere was a time in Earthâ€™s past when people were judged on the color of their skin, or the shape of their eyes, or some other physical characteristic. But that was a long time ago. Weâ€™ve progressed past that now.â€

â€œSo they arenâ€™t limited in any way?â€ asked Farris.

â€œNot on the criteria you have mentioned,â€ said Tâ€™Pol. â€œThey are limited only by their desire and their abilities.â€

â€œI apologize, Captain,â€ said Farris. â€œI meant no offense. But Iâ€™ve never met anyone who held such beliefs. I seemed to have assumed incorrectly.â€

â€œNo offense taken,â€ said Archer. â€œI can see how it might have appeared that way to you. But surely you werenâ€™t imprisoned just for wanting to be free.â€

â€œWell, those werenâ€™t the charges against me,â€ said Farris. â€œWe were treated little better than slaves. As I said, we couldnâ€™t hold public office or have anything to do with the political decisions of our government.â€

â€œSo what did you do that was so bad?â€ asked Hoshi.

â€œIf I had taken up arms like some of my contemporaries did,â€ said Farris, â€œit would have been easy to deal with me. They could have simply executed me for being a dangerously violent person. But I chose a different route. One that made me even more dangerous than a crazed madman with a weapon.â€

â€œCurious,â€ said Tâ€™Pol. â€œWhat could be considered more dangerous than an insane individual who kills at random?â€

â€œI ran for public office,â€ said Farris. â€œI tried to get elected to a government position.


	5. Chapter 5

FIVE

â€œYou were arrested because you ran for public office?â€ asked Malcolm.

â€œWe were subclass citizens,â€ said Farris. â€œWe had no rights. And I was gaining popularity among many of the mainstream population. More people believed in my cause than anyone thought. For a while, it looked like I might even win.â€

â€œBut you didnâ€™t,â€ said Tâ€™Pol.

â€œNo,â€ said Farris. â€œThose in power realized that if one of us could do it, others could. They couldnâ€™t allow that. So I was arrested for defying the natural order of our society.â€

â€œThey had a whole list of charges against me. Solicitation, treason, inciting riots, violation of a dozen civil and criminal codes, anything they could think of. The charges filled nearly twelve pages.â€

â€œJust for running for office?â€ asked Travis.

â€œFor daring to become more than society said I should be,â€ said Farris. â€œI received the standard one hour trial for my status, and, of course, was found guilty of all charges.â€

â€œOne hour?â€ questioned Travis. â€œHow can you present a defense in one hour?â€

â€œI wasnâ€™t allowed a defense,â€ said Farris. â€œThat privilege was reserved for first class citizens, not an accused sub class citizen who had freely admitted his guilt.â€

â€œEarth has a term for that,â€ said Archer. â€œA kangaroo court. Itâ€™s no longer tolerated.â€

â€œWhen news of my conviction was released,â€ continued Farris, â€œthere were riots all over the planet. They couldnâ€™t risk executing me for my crimes.â€

â€œThat would have elevated you to the status of martyr,â€ said Tâ€™Pol. â€œAnd a martyr can never be silenced.â€

â€œExactly,â€ said Farris. â€œSo they devised my prison. They could claim I had been treated fairly and compassionately. But there are varying degrees of the definition of compassion.â€

â€œSo youâ€™ve spent 4,000 years locked away just for wanting to be free?â€ asked Hoshi.

â€œAs I said,â€ said Farris. â€œSomeone who dared to want to be more than what was forcible imposed on him.â€

â€œSounds like you got the short end of the stick,â€ said Archer. â€œThatâ€™s a human expression that means you werenâ€™t treated fairly and donâ€™t deserve what was done to you.â€

â€œI feel it necessary to point out, Captain,â€ said Tâ€™Pol, â€œthat it is not our place to judge another society's penal systems.â€

â€œMaybe not,â€ said Archer, â€œbut Iâ€™m not putting a man back into those conditions just because he wanted to be free. At the very least he deserves a fair trial.â€

â€œThat is not for us to judge,â€ said Tâ€™Pol. â€œI would assume that Mr. Farris would agree that his treatment was allowed under the legal proceedings of his people.â€

â€œBeing legal doesnâ€™t make it fair or right,â€ said Farris.

â€œI will accept that as confirmation,â€ said Tâ€™Pol.

â€œWhat would you suggest, Sub-commander?â€ asked Malcolm.

â€œPerhaps in the time Mr. Farris has been in space,â€ said Tâ€™Pol, â€œthe laws have changed. Or the government may have reconsidered its judgment.â€

â€œYouâ€™re suggesting we take him back?â€ asked Hoshi.

â€œIt would be the correct thing to do,â€ said Tâ€™Pol.

â€œGood,â€ said Farris. â€œI want to go back. If things havenâ€™t changed, I still need to help change them. Too many of my people are living as virtual slaves.â€

â€œTravis,â€ said Archer, â€œuse the trajectory of the asteroid to plot a course back to its original launch position. Engage at best possible speed when youâ€™re ready.â€

â€œAye, Sir,â€ said Travis, heading for the bridge.


	6. Chapter 6

SIX

Three days later the Enterprise dropped from warp speed and entered a planetary system. Travis announced they had reached the original launch point of the asteroid. It was a system with four planets.

â€œItâ€™s the second planet,â€ said Farris.

â€œTravis, plot a course,â€ ordered Archer. â€œStandard orbit. Hoshi, see if you can raise any authority on the planet.â€

â€œAye, sir,â€ said Hoshi.

â€œDonâ€™t worry,â€ said Archer, â€œIâ€™m going to do everything I can to help. You wonâ€™t be going back into that prison if I have anything to say about it.â€

â€œThank you, Captain,â€ said Farris. â€œI appreciate everything youâ€™ve done.â€

As the Enterprise entered standard orbit around the planet Hoshi reported there was still no response to their hails.

â€œI donâ€™t understand,â€ said Farris. â€œBefore I was exiled they already had highly sophisticated radio technology.â€

â€œI believe I can explain,â€ said Tâ€™Pol. â€œSensors are detecting numerous large cities, an extensive travel system, as well as many other indications of a once thriving civilization. However, it all appears to be in a great state of disrepair. I am also not detecting any life forms. The atmosphere is composed of methane, carbon dioxide and lethal levels of radiation. Tessock appears to be a dead planet.â€

â€œDead?â€ questioned Farris. â€œHow?â€

â€œThere are a large number of explosive impact craters scattered around the planet,â€ said Tâ€™Pol. â€œI am also detecting numerous underground silos. All appear to be open and empty.â€

â€œAll of the cities show signs of massive destruction. It would appear there was a war on the planet. Even considering the minimal yield of an explosive warhead, the number of silos indicated more than enough to have devastated the planet.â€

â€œThey destroyed themselves,â€ said Archer. â€œTâ€™Pol, any idea how long ago this happened?â€

â€œBased on established known decay rates,â€ said Tâ€™Pol, â€œI would calculate at just under 4,000 years. Approximately the same time the artificial asteroid was launched.â€

â€œThereâ€™s no one left?â€ asked a stunned Farris.

â€œNo,â€ said Tâ€™Pol. â€œRadiation levels are so high, not even microbes or bacteria could survive for long. The planet is uninhabitable for life as we understand it.â€

â€œAll, dead,â€ muttered Farris. â€œBecause of me?â€

â€œWe donâ€™t know that,â€ said Archer. â€œThere could be any number of reasons why this happened. Maybe some of the people were able to get away to another planet.â€

â€œWe didnâ€™t have that kind of technology,â€ said Farris. â€œMy prison was a first attempt, and it had no propulsion system. We werenâ€™t even close to warp technology as far as I know. No, no one got off the planet. They all died down there. Iâ€™m the last of my people.â€

â€œTravis,â€ said Archer, â€œlay in a course away from the planet. Get us out of here.â€

â€œAye sir,â€ said Travis.

As the Enterprise left the system, Farris just stared at the field of stars on the view screen, no expression on his face.


	7. Chapter 7

SEVEN

â€œNow what?â€ asked Farris.

â€œCaptain,â€ said Tâ€™Pol before Archer could answer, â€œprocedure is quite clear. Mr. Farris is serving a lawfully imposed sentence mandated by the legal authority of his society. You cannot interfere with that sentence even though the legal authority does not exist.â€

â€œTâ€™Pol,â€ said Archer, â€œif youâ€™re suggesting that I put him back in that asteroid...â€

â€œHowever,â€ interrupted Tâ€™Pol, â€œMr. Farris could petition Earth on grounds of inhuman and unjust treatment as a political activist.â€

â€œI can do that?â€ asked Farris.

â€œIt would require the senior Earth official present,â€ said Tâ€™Pol, â€œto determine if temporary status for asylum is warranted. The matter would then be sent through appropriate channels to the Diplomatic Corps. They would be required to hold a hearing to see if permanent status for asylum should be granted.â€

â€œThe senior Earth official present?â€ questioned Archer.

â€œIn this situation,â€ said Tâ€™Pol, â€œthat would be you, Captain. Starfleet regulations do specifically authorize you to grant temporary asylum in the absence of any senior authority.â€

â€œWhat happens then?â€ asked Archer.

â€œYou would submit a report to Starfleet Command who would in turn contact the Diplomatic Corps,â€ said Tâ€™Pol. â€œNormally the individual in question would be transported to some convening authority. The individual's home government would then be contacted. All evidence would be considered by the convening authority and a determination for permanent asylum would be made.â€

â€œTâ€™Pol, itâ€™s a dead planet,â€ said Archer. â€œThere is no home government.â€

â€œIn which case,â€ said Tâ€™Pol, â€œI would imagine there would be very little objection to granting asylum. The convening authority could then declare Mr. Farrisâ€™ punishment inhumane and unjust and could then legally overturn the decision of the original authority.â€

â€œSounds like a lot of work when thereâ€™s no one left to dispute it,â€ said Malcolm.

â€œThat may be,â€ said Tâ€™Pol. â€œbut it is also the only legal means available.â€

â€œWell Mr. Ferris,â€ said Archer, â€œwould you like to officially request asylum on Earth?â€

â€œI think I would,â€ said Farris.

â€œHoshi,â€ said Archer heading for his ready room, â€œget me Admiral Forrest at Starfleet Command.â€

â€œAlready on it, sir,â€ responded Hoshi.

â€œWeâ€™ll rendezvous with the science ship, Omega, in four days,â€ Archer told Ferris. â€œFrom there, itâ€™s a six week trip back to Earth and your hearing. Admiral Forrester tells me in light of no official response from your government, granting asylum is a foregone conclusion. And overturning your sentence should be easy enough.â€

â€œWhat do I do now?â€ asked Farris. â€œItâ€™s been such a long time since I was around people.â€

â€œYou do whatever you want,â€ said Archer. â€œRemember, on Earth everyone has the same rights.â€

â€œThank you for everything, Captain,â€ said Farris. â€œI never imagined Iâ€™d be free of that prison. Dr. Phlox said that away from my artificial environment, my physiology would quickly revert to normal.â€

â€œThatâ€™s good,â€ said Archer. â€œNow, you can do whatever you want.â€

â€œThank you again,â€ said Farris.

As Archer headed for the bridge he made a mental note to ask Tâ€™Pol to join him for dinner. It had been a while since they had enjoyed a meal together.

The End


End file.
